


One about duty, failures, and how being a polyglot has its perks (As well as disadvantages.)

by Tronzler_01



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Its more like VS then &
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronzler_01/pseuds/Tronzler_01
Summary: But his eyes narrow and he says something that Nate can't quite understand but makes Rebecca's eyes go wide.She asks something, clear and loud, and he understands now, it's Russian.And Quinn doesn't falter despite Rebecca's expression."I said; don't you use me as an excuse for your failure."
Relationships: Male Detective & Rebecca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One about duty, failures, and how being a polyglot has its perks (As well as disadvantages.)

**Author's Note:**

> Or I wanted an option that fitted more to my OC here, He's okey with the supernatural but freaking out because his mother hinders his investigation, Also this one for my Nate because he had to hear them argue. If you wanna know more about him here my tunglr: intothecogverse

"And you didn't tell me?" And it's not a question but an accusation.

Because they didn't tell Quinn and maybe, just maybe they should've had.

"It was for your protection." Rebecca cuts through, like a shield deflecting the brunt of Quinn's anger towards her and not Bravo Unit.

But his eyes narrow and he says something that Nate can't quite understand but makes Rebecca's eyes go wide.

She asks something, clear and loud, and he understands now, it's Russian.

And Quinn doesn't falter despite Rebecca's expression.

"I said; don't you use me as an excuse for your failure."

Nate sucks in a breath, It's quite shocking, for the implications and by how her face drops in-between stunned and mortified expression, her question to _repeat that again_ was just to make sure she heard him right, maybe even to give him a chance to better think twice. But Quinn didn't let go. Just like his mum would and had done so before.

When she finally gathers herself, only with a thin tone "I do, care about you, you were my priority number one since this went out of hand-"

"Mum," his turn to cut her off. "If your agency had done their job, this Murphy could be behind bars and people wouldn’t be dead, but instead you decided to send these people to hinder my investigation and thus another victim.”

“You could’ve been the other victim, Quinn.”

“We could have formed an actual collaboration.”

“Not everyone takes the news of a secret society in the best manner, we didn’t have time for you to take all this in and adapt.”

“And yet adapt, I did. That’s big words coming from you, Rebecca.” 

And it just touches a fiber, too sensitive, that apparently is connected to her vocal cords because she doesn’t answer. 

Quinn signs. Like he maybe took a step too far and looks at her again.

“I'm no longer 21 and wasting away. I have responsibilities too, and since you didn't take yours seriously it falls into me to fix this." 

And Rebecca’s processively long silence is roaring. Which makes Nate feel a pit in his stomach, he feels the rest of the Unit at uneasy, they didn’t understand a thing but the tone conveys more.

Quinn sights and gets up from his seat, still with a slight limping. When he is about to exit the door, he turns around and declares.

“There’s time to still make things right.”

And with a strained smile, he is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this if I have any errors please let me know! ^^


End file.
